Cecilos - The Weather
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Carlos is in the station for a segment when Cecil puts on the Weather. He inquires about something, and then things go fun. There is a very good thing about consent here! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND SLIGHTLY SMUTTY THINGS!


_Cecilos~ YAY~!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SMUTTY STUFF~! I don't own Cecil, Carlos, or WTNV!_

 **Cecilos – The Weather**

"And now that we have all collectively battled and won against a long-established, _government_ -established, fear of cashews, allow me to take you to…" Cecil smiled as he paused, as he usually did for dramatic effect. "… the weather." He flipped a switch on his own small soundboard, both turning off his microphone and turning on the weather itself, then relaxed back in his chair.

He caught not the eye of his intern, Kareem, who was probably one of the few interns who had lived so long, of course other than the free-spirited Dana, now long-established, only _partially_ government-established. He was merely caught in the eye by a certain Hispanic individual whose segment of the Children's Fun Fact Science Corner had gone by about fifteen minutes ago. "What?"

"Nothing. Well… I guess something, but sometimes the nothing actually _is something_..." The blonde raised an eyebrow and then turned his chair towards him, his manner of convoluted talk warranting his attention. Carlos' dark eyes dropped to the floor and his hand ran through his perfect hair, brushing a few of the peskier strands out of his perfect face. "I've never been here long enough, or at least I don't remember it-"

"So you _have_ been getting affected by those periodic memory scanners!" the violet-eyed man interrupted, a small bit of pride in his tone. "That's another milestone!" He smiled and leaned forward, hugging him and feeling him hug back. He waited a little amount, even though if he wasn't at work he would've let it go on for much longer. But at least here he was a professional… Cecil tried to pull away, but the other man didn't let him go, which was in part alarming. "Carlos?"

He remained silent for a moment more. "… How long does the weather usually take?" The blonde's mind went all sorts of different directions, but mostly focused on the ideas that he'd pined over for a good amount of time… Those that had him blushing in his pale purple way…

"I adjust it to whatever time I need. When I'm here and there's no real danger or something that's important that I have to do I usually let it run around five minutes, of course unless I'm eating lunch, to which I turn it to fifteen. Why…?" He kind of knew why at this point as the other man's hands roamed a bit along his sides, the blonde's face becoming a bit of an odd galaxy effect as his blush grew stronger. "Carlos, what about Station Management…?"

That thought was lost as soon as the younger man's mouth was at his jaw, the blonde keeping inventory of the time left before reaching over and putting more time on the time slot. The time outside of the booth was slowed down, Kareem's walking to the hallway slowed down to almost a snail's pace. It was one of those perks of the job; whatever room the host was in, that room would still be in real time. Everyone else would just assume that their time was right and not question a thing…

But for now, there was no thought. Everything was just heat and light and need right now in Cecil's mind. The dark-eyed man had for sure left a mark or two, most likely soft but he wasn't sure right now. He smiled a bit and let his eyes close as he leaned back a little, bringing the other with him, and wrapped his arms about his neck. The elder man felt the other move to the other side of his throat and heard a soft chuckle in his ear. "Sorry…" He truly sounded apologetic, but the next thing Carlos did was undo his tie and unbutton the first two or three buttons on his black shirt.

The violet-eyed man gasped softly as Carlos moved to his collarbones, placing small kisses and marks here and there, his own fingers twining in his hair, his glinting black nails flashing in the dimmed light of the booth. He felt the ghost of breath on his skin as the younger man gasped himself at the slightest tug of his hair from the blonde. "Sorry…"

"It's fine…" The Hispanic man smiled and grazed his lips along the elder's shoulder before picking apart two more buttons, slipping the shirt from his upper half entirely. "I like this a lot more, actually…" Cecil shivered a bit in the cold but then welcomed the heat that seemed to radiate from the dark-haired man. He much preferred this sort of…

"Wait…" The other man stopped immediately, for which the blonde was grateful. "Can… Can it wait…?" The violet-eyed man, who was normally very used to standing his ground due to Station Management, grew a bit sheepish at the notion of stopping all of this, to just cuddle and do the occasional kiss or something… "Just…"

The other smiled with his perfect smile and kissed his mouth. "It's fine, Cecil. Don't worry about it." When the blonde opened his mouth to try to explain why, he was only kissed again, this time longer, softer, leaving him waiting for more at the end. "And don't try to explain why…" Carlos drew him into a tight embrace, then loosened his arms, smiling and just enjoying the simple pleasure of just being close to the other…

In about fifteen minutes, the time began to work as it should, so they broke apart and the blonde redid both his shirt and his tie before going back on air again. Kareem looked at the host a bit oddly, but gave no voice to the questions that were no doubt swirling in his head. As soon as the show ended and the blonde stood, stretching a bit, Carlos chuckled, quickly stifling it. "What?"

"You… You have purple…" Cecil's eyes widened and his face broke out in a deep blush again. "Sorry…" The elder man lifted a hand to his throat and mapped out the places where the marks were, slightly painful and still a bit warm.

"Don't worry… I'll just return the favor later."


End file.
